¿Súper humanos?
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: Las gemelas Swan, los mellizos Hale y los gemelos Cullen son secuestrados a los doce años para experimentar con ellos. —¿Somos algo así como Superman? —preguntó Emmett. —Somos mutantes, auténticos monstruos —replicó Bella. TH. OOC. EdxB. AxJ. EmxR.
1. Prefacio

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward y Bella jugaban en el parque, tenían solo doce años y les encantaba correr por todos lados. Sus mamás los habían llevado para jugar mientras ellas platicaban. Se conocían desde siempre. Bella y Alice eran las gemelas Swan, eran perfectamente iguales a diferencia del color de cabello, Jasper y Rosalie eran los mellizos Hale con las diferencias del color de ojos y los rasgos femeninos y masculinos, por último Edward y Emmett eran los gemelos Cullen, con la diferencia del color de ojos y cabello.

Toda su vida la habían pasado juntos. Y ese día era como cualquier otro... O eso era lo que creían.

Bella platicaba con Edward y Emmett cuando sintió que una oleada de preocupación recorría su cuerpo, buscó con la mirada a su hermana, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Se preocupó inmediatamente, al ser gemelas, sabían cuando la otra estaba mal, en problemas, etcétera y al no verla; su ansiedad crecía.

— ¿En dónde está Alice? —preguntó desesperada a los gemelos Cullen, y ellos fruncieron el ceño confundidos.

—Estaba con Rose y Jasper —contestó Emmett.

—Algo le pasa a mi hermana —, dijo preocupada.

—Vamos a buscarlos —dijo Edward.

Caminaron por todo el parque pero era imposible, parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. Bella se empezaba a preocupar, seguía sintiendo cómo sufría su hermana y ella no podía hacer nada. Hasta que unos gritos del bosque que estaba al lado del parque los alertaron, tenían prohibido entrar a ese lugar porque estaba muy solo y oscuro, si sus papás se enteraban los regañarían, pero a Bella no le importó, su hermana estaba en problemas y no iba quedarse parada sin hacer nada. Se adentró en el bosque seguida por los gemelos Cullen. Seguían el sonido de los gritos y a medida que se acercaban Bella los reconocía, eran las voces de los mellizos Hale y su hermana.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, se quedaron inmóviles de la impresión. Unos hombres los tenían amarrados, los tres lloraban desesperadamente, pero antes de poder hacer algo, sintieron que perdían la conciencia.

Esme, Renée y Elizabeth seguían platicando animadamente, hasta que notaron que sus hijos no estaban cerca. Los buscaron por el parque, nadie los había visto marcharse. Desesperadas, llamaron a sus esposos que llegaron rápidamente al enterarse de la noticia. No era posible, alguien debía de haberlos visto irse. Pero nada. Habían desaparecido. Ahora era demasiado tarde, sus hijos habían sido secuestrados. La pregunta era... ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>Nuevo fic en fase Beta! No se preocupen bonitas regresaré más pronto de lo que se imaginan. ¿Ya le dieron una leída a los fics beteados? Mucho mejor, ¿no creen? Agradecimiento especial obviamente para mi hermosa Beta Veritoxs que me ha estado enviando los capítulos con demasiada rapidez. ¡A eso se le llama eficiencia!<p>

Por supuesto también un agradecimiento desde el fondo de mi pequeño corazón para todas esas hermosas que siguen el fic y dejan sus bellos reviews.

Pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama y agradece su infinita paciencia...

Alessa*~


	2. Un don no siempre es bueno

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Forks Washington_

_Cuatro años antes..._

Su mirada escudriñó cada árbol y cada pequeña planta que adornaba el parque. Frunció el ceño cuando el ahora conocido sentimiento de _deja vú _la tomó desprevenida.

Siempre había sabido que era diferente.

Los niños corrían por todo el parque inundando el ambiente con sonoras carcajadas, o con sus determinaciones por conseguir algo mientras pataleaban haciendo un berrinche y provocando que sus madres se pusieran rojas del enojo. Ella era igual a ellos en ese aspecto, pero su diferencia iba más allá que los simples comportamientos superficiales.

Con el paso del tiempo, se comenzaba a acostumbrar a soñar las cosas _antes_ de vivirlas. Ella sabía que eso no era normal y a sus cortos ocho años de edad, comprendía que ella era diferente de un modo imposible. Varias veces se había preguntado qué estaba mal con ella.

Desvió su mirada hacia su gemela que dibujaba un osito con colores brillantes en su hoja blanca de papel, su ceño fruncido en absoluta concentración.

—Bells —le llamó.

Inmediatamente su hermana le dedicó su absoluta atención. Alice arqueó las cejas, ahora insegura de compartir su secreto con su hermana.

Soltó un profundo suspiro. Era su gemela, debía confiar en ella.

—Yo… —vaciló—, he vivido esto antes...

Bella enarcó las cejas con incredulidad ante las palabras de su hermana.

—Tal vez solo estas confundiendo el lugar Allie, nunca habíamos venido a este parque, es imposible haberlo vivido antes —replicó Bella.

Alice negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

—No —dijo con terquedad, algo que ambas habían heredado de su madre Renée—, he vivido esto antes… en un sueño

Bella frunció los labios y la miró fijamente unos minutos.

—Allie…

—Es verdad, Bells —aseguró mirándola a sus expresivos ojos chocolate, iguales a los suyos—. Si todo sigue igual que en mi sueño: Rose se va a caer, Emmett y Jasper van a consolarla y mamá le pondrá una de nuestras curitas de Bob Esponja a su rodilla raspada…

El llanto agudo de Rosalie detuvo las palabras de Alice, Bella se volvió a mirar la escena inmediatamente.

Rosalie pasaba su pequeña mano sobre su rodilla, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras Emmett y Jasper la ayudaban a ponerse de pie acariciando su cabello en un silencioso consuelo.

Renée había acudido a ellos al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña rubia, la tomó entre sus brazos y lavó la herida minuciosamente para después colocar un curita de Bob Esponja en su herida. Había comprado esas curitas, ya que Alice y Bella se caían con demasiada frecuencia y siempre las cargaba en su bolso.

Bella apartó la mirada y miró a su hermana con la boca abierta, Alice le devolvió la mirada tímidamente, a la espera de su reacción.

Las hermanas Swan siempre habían mantenido una relación muy estrecha, no había secretos existentes entre ellas, siempre se habían protegido mutuamente y encubierto las travesuras de la otra. Mientras que Bella cubría la adicción de Alice por las compras, Alice la ayudaba en su obsesión a la adrenalina. Siempre había sido así. Y Renée, al igual que Charlie, se sentían orgullosos de la estrecha relación que mantenían sus princesas y la fuerza que demostraban cuando se ayudaban la una a la otra.

Bella expulsó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, empezando a hacerse a la idea de lo que su hermana menor -tan solo por un par de minutos- sentía en ese momento.

Alice agarró su pequeña manita entre la suya, y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Está bien, Bells, yo tampoco lo creería de no ser porque a mí me está pasando —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Bella ignorando sus palabras.

Alice apretó los labios en una fina línea, intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por desbordarse de sus ojos achocolatados.

—Soy anormal, ¿no es así Bells? Soy algo extraño y raro… Tal vez ni siquiera está bien seguir con ustedes —balbuceó entre sollozos.

Bella abrazó a su pequeña hermana con fuerza negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no eres rara ni anormal Allie, eres especial, solo imagina cuantas personas sueñan con poder ver el futuro… Eso solo demuestra lo especial que eres, tienes un poder —dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azabache.

Alice levantó la mirada hacia su hermana que le sonreía con sinceridad, inevitablemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Eso crees? —musitó en voz bajita.

—Claro que sí —, aseguró Bella asintiendo-

Alice enarcó las cejas y después de unos minutos sonrió ampliamente.

—Soy como una de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, ¿verdad, Bells? —preguntó Alice con entusiasmo y una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

Renée muchas veces se había preguntado si hacía algo mal como madre al no poder ayudar a su pequeña hija. Bella siempre había sido la única con el poder de consolar a Alice, o hacerla cambiar de idea respecto a algo, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber lo que pensaba y también para persuadirla. Para Alice, Bella era su salvación.

—Claro, vas a ser una espectacular chica Superpodersa —contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

Alice recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana, y Bella se dedicó a pasar sus manos continuamente por su oscuro cabello.

Le encantaba la idea de ser una Chica Superpodersa, Bella tenía razón, aun no podía entender cómo es que no lo había visto antes, ella era especial y no extraña o anormal, una vez más agradeció silenciosamente a su hermana.

.

.

.

Edward miró a la distancia a Bella que estaba sentada sobre el mantel de cuadros rojos con Alice recostada en sus piernas profundamente dormida.

Había presenciado la plática de las hermanas Swan, no sabía por qué estaba llorando Alice, pero finalmente se había recostado en las piernas de Bella hasta quedarse dormida. Sonrió al recordar cuantas veces Emmett, al igual que Bella, lo había consolado y alegrado.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó unos silenciosos pasos acercándose.

— ¿Qué pasa Ed? —preguntó Emmett sentándose en el columpio a su lado.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Emmett frunció el ceño, siempre se había preocupado demasiado por su hermano, para él su deber era cuidar de Edward, sin importar que solo fuera cinco minutos más grande que él. Le preocupaba demasiado que pasara tanto tiempo solo, no le gustaba que se alejara, con los únicos que hablaba era con los mellizos Hale y las gemelas Swan, en el colegio evitaba hablar con sus compañeros de clase. Era toda una suerte que todos estuvieran en el mismo grado.

—Deja de preocuparte Emmett, yo soy de pocos amigos —le dijo Edward con una sonrisa ladeada.

Emmett lo miró perplejo por unos minutos.

— ¿Adivinando lo que pienso Ed? Deja de meterte en mi mente —dijo golpeando su brazo juguetonamente.

Emmett soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza mientras Edward reía.

Emmett todavía no lograba acostumbrarse al secreto que Edward le había revelado hacía un par de meses atrás. Que su hermano tuviera la capacidad de "adivinar" lo que las personas pensaban con tanta precisión era casi imposible, pero cierto. Y lo había creído cuando por más que intentaba ocultar sus pensamientos su hermano los adivinaba, al igual que los de cualquiera a su alrededor.

Elizabeth y Edward amaban mucho a sus campeones y eran su más grande orgullo, así que después de un tiempo ambos habían acordado no decírselo a sus padres, no sabían que reacción tendrían ante eso.

Suspiró. De ese modo sería imposible darle un regalo sorpresa a Edward algún día.

—Prometo que si tú me dices me mantendré alejado de tu mente hermano —dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

Emmett sonrió.

—Claro que lo harás —contestó —, ahora vamos a jugar, el balón que nos regaló mamá está escondido en la cajuela del auto —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa traviesa.

Edward esbozó una gran sonrisa en respuesta. Sabía que su hermano había escondido el balón nuevo que les había regalado su mamá, había pensado toda la noche en las posibles formas de hacerlo sin que lo descubrieran.

Siguió a su hermano hacia el auto sin protestar, Emmett podía ser el mejor hermano que podía existir, pero era más infantil que cualquiera, eso podía asegurarlo.

.

.

.

—Con cuidado Rose, puedes caerte —le reprendió Jasper a su melliza al verla correr a los columpios.

Rosalie volvió el rostro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios rojizos. Adoraba ver lo mucho que su hermano se preocupaba por ella.

—No me voy a caer, Jazz —prometió.

Jasper siguió a su hermana en silencio, sabía que pelear con ella era imposible, tal vez no era tan terca como Bella y Alice, pero también tenía lo suyo. Se dedicó a columpiarla perdido en sus pensamientos.

El que Rosalie supiera que él era diferente no le agradaba mucho, de haber podido, se habría encargado de que jamás supiera, pero había sido una batalla perdida desde el principio, porque después de todo, ella lo había adivinado sin que él dijera una sola palabra cuando apenas tenían seis años, después de eso, no le había quedado más que aceptarlo y pedirle que no se lo dijera a sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, que vivían solo para sus mellizos, que eran todo para ellos.

—Jazz —susurró Rosalie deteniendo el movimiento del columpio.

—Dime.

—Qué se siente… tú sabes, ¿el poder saber lo que siente la gente? —preguntó con sus ojos grises brillando al sol.

Jasper apretó los labios en una fina línea para finalmente suspirar.

—Bueno Rose… no lo sé, cada persona es diferente, mamá y papá sienten mucho amor cuando están juntos o cuando nos ven.

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ellos en verdad nos quieren mucho.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sienten otras personas, Jazz? —preguntó Rosalie con los labios fruncidos, a la espera de su respuesta.

Jasper vaciló antes de hablar.

Era una suerte que su hermana pequeña no compartiera su don, no quería que ella sufriera lo que él había sufrido la primera vez que sintió lo que era el _deseo _o la _excitación _a sus escasos cinco años de edad, por experiencia él podía asegurar que esos sentimientos no siempre eran puros, y saberlo, le había costado un trauma a ello. Se había prometido evitar a las personas todo lo que podía, con tal de evitar la sensación que le provocó pesadillas por meses.

Miró a su hermana, el solo pensar que ella pasara por lo mismo… se estremeció y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Esbozó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

—Solo sienten de diferente manera, Rose, no es de mucha importancia —le aseguró.

Ella lo miró unos minutos y finalmente asintió.

Jasper se dedicó a seguir columpiando a Rosalie, agradeciendo internamente que su hermana no estuviera sufriendo algo parecido a lo que él sufría.

Si algo podían tener en común Alice, Edward y Jasper era que, además de ser amigos, compartían los pensamientos de querer ser _normales, _cualquier persona común podría haber dado su vida por tener los dones que ellos poseían, ellos habrían dado su vida por ser normales.

Tener un don, no siempre era tan bueno como parecía.

* * *

><p>¡Primer capítulo beteado y publicado! En unos momentos publico el resto. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews mis niñas.<p>

Pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	3. Un nuevo don

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Bella ajustó el lazo que sostenía su mochila a su hombro por tercera vez y suspiró mirando con aflicción el inmenso edificio que se alzaba frente a ella.

Edward le dio un apretón a su manita y le sonrió alentadoramente.

El instituto.

Un lugar temido para los seis amigos que constantemente debían soportar múltiples rechazos y burlas de parte de sus compañeros. Edward, Alice y Jasper se sentían profundamente culpables al no tener la capacidad de socializar como todos los niños de su edad. Debido a sus peculiaridades, ellos se refugiaban en su reconfortante soledad, pero a causa de eso, sus hermanos, apoyándolos como siempre, sufrían las humillaciones al igual que ellos.

Rosalie, Bella y Emmett siempre se habían mantenido al lado de ellos, luchando contra cualquiera que se atreviera a insultar a sus hermanos, logrando ganarse el exilio social que caracterizaba las mentes cerradas e ignorantes que poseían los alumnos de Forks.

El frágil cuerpo de Alice temblaba con la perspectiva de un día más en el instituto. Jasper la miró y pasando su brazo por sus pequeños hombros logró llamar su atención para sonreírle animadamente, Alice soltó un profundo suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa forzada en respuesta.

Emmett y Rosalie observaron a sus amigos con una mueca de preocupación en sus rostros.

Ambos, siempre con su carácter fuerte y protector, nunca permitían que nadie se acercara demasiado a ellos, los amaban demasiado para permitir que los lastimaran.

Bella era de un carácter testarudo pero frágil, así que Rosalie y Emmett habían asumido la responsabilidad de la protección de cada uno de ellos, y verlos tan asustados, solo había aumentado su sentimiento fraternal, prometiéndose internamente impedir cualquier clase de abuso.

Los seis se dieron la vuelta para despedirse de sus madres, que como cada día se habían encargado de prepararlos y dejarlos en el instituto puntualmente.

Renée tomó a Bella y Alice entre sus brazos en un apretado abrazo, besando la mejilla de sus hijas con entusiasmo, intentando aliviar el decaimiento que mostraban las facciones en sus rostros.

Esme miró a Rosalie y Jasper a los ojos, sonrió prometiéndoles regresar puntual por ellos, después besó sus frentes amorosamente.

Por último Elizabeth abrazo a Edward y Emmett, acarició sus rostros con ternura y les deseó un buen día de clases, dándole un beso a cada uno antes de dejarlos marchar.

Los seis se miraron a los ojos significativamente. Prometiéndose en ese simple gesto estar unidos como hasta ese momento habían hecho, y esperando fervientemente que su día en el instituto fuera mejor.

Tomándose firmemente de la mano se encaminaron a un día más en su pequeña parcela del infierno.

.

.

.

Caminó más rápido cuando sintió que alguien la seguía. Su cuerpo se tenso involuntariamente con la presencia de quien ella sabía que caminaba detrás, pero cuando estaba por llegar al límite que separaba los salones del patio, un niño le cortó el caminó e inevitablemente detuvo sus pasos. Alice frunció el ceño confundida cuando notó que Tyler no estaba con su séquito de seguidores al igual que siempre. Se preguntó en dónde estarían, pero no se dedicó a pensar demasiado en eso.

—Dime Alice, si puedes ver el futuro, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Tyler Crowley con el sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras.

Los redondeados rasgos infantiles de la niña se tiñeron de un suave rubor rosado, causado por la vergüenza, y bajando la mirada respondió al comentario sarcástico de su verdugo personal.

—No lo sé —susurró bajito.

Mentalmente se lamentó profundamente por haber acudido sola al baño y haber negado la compañía que su gemela le había ofrecido en cuanto había expresado su necesidad. Rezó porque alguno de sus amigos apareciera y la ayudara.

Tyler soltó una sonora carcajada en son de burla y la miró casi con desprecio.

Alice no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar la mirada fría y menospreciada que le lanzaba. La hacía sentir como un objeto, algo que podían desechar con facilidad y no tendría importancia. Luchó porque las lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse de sus ojos se mantuvieran a raya, cerrando sus manos en puños con fuerza.

Miró detrás de Tyler, a la mesa que su hermana y sus amigos ocupaban. Solo tendría que atravesar el patio y podría llegar con ellos, tal vez corriendo lo lograría, pero considerando lo patosa que era no había demasiadas probabilidades.

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñó Tyler al ver sus intenciones tomando su brazo y presionando con fuerza.

Jasper se agitó inquieto en su lugar mientras desmigajaba el sándwich que su madre había preparado para él. Frunció el ceño con furia y paseó la mirada por el patio, preguntándose quién era la persona que sin saberlo compartía su desesperación con él y le impedía disfrutar de un momento de paz.

Levantó la mirada y examinó a su alrededor.

Notó que Edward y Bella platicaban bajito con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomándose de la mano y riendo en algunas ocasiones. Emmett y Rosalie tenían su mirada fija en él, la curiosidad que desbordaban los ojos de ambos, los delataban. Ignoró la insistente mirada y buscó a Alice examinando en patio minuciosamente.

No estaba sentada con ellos.

Se pregunto en qué momento se habría ido y a dónde.

En el patio no estaba Alice. Se aseguró de estar en lo correcto mirando varias veces el patio entero. Hasta que un par de sombras a la distancia le llamaron la atención, estaban aún debajo de la sombra que les proporcionaba el salón, de modo que no podía ver quiénes eran, los miró fijamente unos minutos con el ceño fruncido, pudo detectar que la desesperación emanaba de ese lugar.

Cuando el cuerpo de la niña fue iluminado al dar ella un paso hacia atrás, pudo reconocer a Alice y Tyler Crowley. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños inevitablemente y abruptamente se levantó de la mesa.

Sintió que Emmett y Rosalie lo seguían.

— ¿Jazz? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Rosalie confundida.

Ignoró a sus acompañantes y se apresuró a llegar más rápido a donde Alice y Tyler estaban. Con Emmett y Rosalie flanqueándolo.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, ¡nuestro grupo de raros! ¡Qué gusto verlos! —exclamó con falsa alegría una voz demasiado conocida para ellos.

Gruñó cuando cayó en la cuenta de por qué Alice estaba sola con Tyler y no con todo su escuadrón como siempre. Solo esperaba que Tyler no le hiciera nada malo, aunque considerando todos los encuentros que habían tenido con ellos… no podía tener demasiadas esperanzas respecto a eso.

.

.

.

Edward sonrió cuando la brillante sonrisa de Bella resplandeció al sol y le fue inevitable sonreír también.

Siempre le había gustado platicar con ella. Es decir, le agradaban Rosalie y Alice, pero con Bella había algo que era diferente a ellas. Tal vez las largas pláticas que solo con ella podía mantener, o la inteligencia que a ella no le importaba mostrar.

Su sonrisa se borró y arqueó las cejas cuando un par de pensamientos llegaron a su mente.

Edward aún no lograba acostumbrarse a tener el poder de saber lo que la gente pensaba, su poder no era especifico todavía, había días en los que no escuchaba ni un solo sonido y otros en los que el bombardeo de pensamientos no le permitía pensar con claridad, ocasionándole varios dolores de cabeza.

Le pareció extraño poder escuchar los pensamientos de Alice y Jasper, ya que por la mañana le había sido imposible leer la mente de Emmett, y cuando había ingresado al instituto había confirmado que ese día sería tranquilo, ya que no podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie.

Prestó más atención a su alrededor. Confirmando que no podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie a excepción de sus dos amigos.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación cuando logró descifrar las palabras confusas que se filtraban en su mente.

— ¿Ed? —murmuró Bella con el ceño fruncido al ver que repentinamente su rostro estaba serio y la sonrisa se había esfumado.

—Alice…

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos al comprender que el motivo de la reacción abrupta de Edward, era su hermana. Sin esperar a que dijera algo más, se levantó de un salto e inspeccionó minuciosamente con la mirada cada rincón del patio de juegos.

Sintió la presión de la culpa crecer dentro de su pecho al darse cuenta que no estaba con su hermana para ayudarla, y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward con desesperación.

— ¿En dónde está Alice, Edward? —preguntó con sus pequeñas manos temblando a causa de la impotencia que la dominaba.

Edward frunció el ceño al verla de ese modo, pero sabía que pelear con Bella no arreglaría nada. De modo que intentó concentrarse mejor en los pensamientos de ambos.

—No lo sé… sus pensamientos son bajos… y confusos… apenas puedo escucharlos —dijo con frustración.

—Solo una pequeña pista que te deje saber en donde están —suplicó.

Edward suspiró audiblemente.

Se concentró únicamente en los difusos pensamientos y después de unos minutos tuvo la información que necesitaban. Salió corriendo con Bella a su lado.

—En el inicio del patio de juegos, Tyler detuvo a Alice allí, los demás detuvieron a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando iban a ayudar a tu hermana —balbuceó con rapidez.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al límite que marcaba el inicio del patio, Bella se adelantó apresurando el paso hasta llegar al lugar en donde su hermana y Tyler estaban.

Pudo notar a Tyler tomando a Alice del brazo con fuerza mientras le lanzaba frías amenazas, se concentró en el rostro de Alice y pudo notar una mueca de dolor que ella luchaba por ocultar, eso fue suficiente para hacerla explotar.

— ¡No la toques! —gritó Bella con voz aguda.

Tyler y Alice se volvieron inmediatamente a verla.

Alice soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio al ver a su hermana y a Edward frente a ellos, mientras que Tyler esbozó una sonrisa burlona en su dirección, mirándola a ella y a Edward con superioridad.

Los ojos de Bella ardían en furia, tuvo que levantar el rostro para sostenerle la mirada a Tyler, ya que él era un par de años mayor, y por lo tanto, más alto.

Alice frunció el ceño un poco y ahogó un quejido cuando sintió que la mano de Tyler apretaba más su pequeño brazo, estaba segura de que eso dejaría un gran moretón, después buscaría una excusa que darle a su mamá.

—Suéltala —demandó Bella con los dientes apretados.

Sus manos se cerraron firmemente en puños a sus costados. Edward se acercó e intentó sacar a Alice de las manos de Tyler, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Tyler lo alejó de un manotazo, golpeando su rostro y provocando que el labio de Edward comenzara a sangrar.

Bella miró a Edward que estaba en el suelo presionando su manita contra su labio, intentando parar la sangre que salía, e intentando levantarse e ir por Alice otra vez.

Gruñó al ver que a Edward le era imposible levantarse.

—No vuelvas a tocarlo —amenazó Bella, sus músculos cada vez más tensos.

— ¿Y si no qué? —inquirió Tyler con una sonrisa burlona.

Apretó más el brazo con el que sostenía a Alice en un silencioso reto hacia Bella, esta vez Alice no pudo contener el chillido de dolor que escapó de sus labios, y Bella sintió que algo dentro de ella se encendía como fuego.

— ¡He dicho que la sueltes! —gritó enfurecida.

Tyler sintió un tirón repentino y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo, un par de metros alejado de ellos. Miró a su alrededor desconcertado. Edward seguía en el suelo, Bella lo miraba enfurecida y Alice tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro. El miedo lo dominó cuando adivinó la causa del extraño suceso.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—Bella… —jadearon Edward y Alice al unísono.

Ella frunció el ceño y suavizó su mirada al verlos.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó con preocupación, estudiando minuciosamente el cuerpo de ambos, en busca de daños mayores.

Alice sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente miró a Edward, ambos compartieron una mirada que fue suficiente para saber que ninguno había imaginado lo recién ocurrido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió al notar la mirada cómplice que compartían.

El rostro de Alice se iluminó en una sonrisa que Edward también compartió.

— ¡Bella! ¡Tienes un don! —chilló Alice con entusiasmo ante la cara estupefacta de su gemela.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo beteado. Mis niñas hermosas, como ya había dicho desde el primer capítulo comenzamos con la vida de nuestros pequeños súper héroes desde cuatro años antes, porque quiero que tengan una visión de como era la vida de ellos antes de que los secuestraran. El Prefacio se podría decir que es una vista al <em>"futuro". <em>Lo reitero solo por si hay nuevas lectoras (que espero que sí).

Pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Un beso enorme para todas.

Las ama y agradece la infinita paciencia que le tienen...

Alessa*~


	4. Telequinesis

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

— ¿Un don? ¿Yo? —inquirió Bella en shock.

Los gemelos Hale y Emmett llegaron justo en ese momento, la preocupación marcada en la facción de cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Alice! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jasper que inmediatamente se situó a su lado.

Examinó cuidadosamente el cuerpecito de la pequeña con cuidado y frunció profundamente el ceño cuando encontró marcadas las manos de Tyler en sus bracitos blancuzcos. Acarició las marcas con cuidado y después las besó con suavidad.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Alice, enternecida por su reciente muestra de afecto.

Jasper levantó la mirada y frunció los labios.

— ¿Qué le dirás a la Tía Renée cuando vea las marcas? —cuestionó angustiado.

Alice se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

—No es la primera vez que nos ocurre, a ninguno de los seis, así que sabré que inventar —le aseguró con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Jasper sintió una punzada de tristeza. Era cierto. No era la primera vez que ellos sufrían del tan conocido _bullying _a causa de sus diferencias y aislamiento voluntario por parte de los seis, razones por las cuales eran repudiados en el instituto incluso por influencias paternas.

Suspiró abatido, recordando todas las veces que habían sucedido hechos similares al recién ocurrido, era por eso que todos evitaban alejarse por demasiado tiempo ya que no había nadie que se atreviera a ofrecerles ayuda porque significaría el exilio social y nadie estaba dispuesto a pagar tal costo.

Le sonrió a Alice que inmersa en sus pensamientos miraba fijamente las marcas rojas en sus brazos, sabía que después tomarían un color purpura que las haría verse peor, sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando comprendió que una vez más había sucedido. Una vez más habían logrado dañarla. Una vez más tendría que llegar y mentirle a sus padres. Una vez más tendría que soportar el dolor de los moretones en su cuerpo. Una vez más.

Jasper depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y le sonrió.

—Algún día, Alice. Te prometo que algún día saldremos de esto. Juntos como siempre —le juró tomando su manita entre la suya.

Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y asintió, rogándole a Dios que escuchara sus palabras y los ayudase a hacerlas realidad.

Emmett se acercó precipitadamente a su hermano que aun seguía en el suelo y cubría su labio con su pequeño brazo, limpiando la sangre que brotaba con la manga de su suéter.

Frunció el ceño, disgustado al no haber cuidado de su hermano como debía.

—Déjame ver —apartó su mano suavemente.

Sus labios se tensaron hasta formar una fina línea, la exclamación que quiso soltar quedó atrapada en su garganta, intentando no sobresaltar más a su hermano pequeño. El labio inferior de Edward estaba hinchado y rápidamente tomando un horrendo color morado, un poco de sangre seca se adhería a éste.

— ¿Tan mal está? —preguntó Edward dubitativo.

Mirando fijamente la expresión de su gemelo y notando la línea que se dibujaba en su frente, como cada vez que algo lo preocupaba o enfadaba, supo que el aspecto del labio, era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Suspiró, comenzando a maquinar una buena explicación para eso.

El grito ahogado de Rosalie logró capturar la atención de los cuatro inmediatamente.

Miraba en shock a Bella que estaba frente a ella, con el rostro bañado en preocupación. Sus pequeñas manos pálidas se retorcían con inquietud y sus pies se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

— ¿Un don? —jadeó la rubia sorprendida.

Alice y Edward se acercaron a Bella inmediatamente.

Ella mantenía la vista en el suelo, aún algo sorprendida por el reciente descubrimiento. Frunció sus pequeños labios. Siempre había apoyado a Alice, pero vivirlo era completamente diferente, le aterraba el imaginar que con su nuevo _don _pudiera dañar a alguien.

— ¿De qué hablas Rosalie? —inquirió Jasper.

Bella entrelazó sus manos y levantó la mirada, su labio inferior aprisionado firmemente entre sus dientes blancos.

—Al parecer, puedo mover objetos sin el contacto físico —se balanceó suavemente, nerviosa.

—Con la mente —extendió Alice la explicación al ver a su gemela tan indispuesta —, ella logró alejar a Tyler de mí, sin tocarlo.

Los ojos desorbitados de los mellizos Hale y Emmett, hicieron a Bella ruborizar y apartar la mirada incómoda. No quería que la mirasen como una atracción de circo. Ella era tan normal como ellos. Fue entonces cuando finalmente comprendió a su hermana que al igual que Jasper y Edward, hacían lo posible por pasar desapercibidos.

Jasper frunció los labios con comprensión al sentir la incomodidad de Bella.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a aprender a manejarlo —prometió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

.

.

.

Los seis miraron la habitación frente a ellos, silenciosamente giraron el pomo de la puerta, echaron un vistazo alrededor y finalmente entraron.

Las hileras de computadoras de pantalla plana estaban pulcramente acomodadas, ligeras motas de polvo se distribuían en las mesas y sillas de éstas. El pizarrón blanco al frente reluciendo. Edward se acercó a depositar las llaves en la mesa más cercana.

Sus pasos sigilosos eran casi tan imperceptibles como los de un ratón.

Emmett se sentó en la primera computadora de la tercera fila y presionando el botón del CPU, la hizo encender. El resto jaló sillas para sentarse a su alrededor, mirando fijamente las acciones de Emmett.

La pantalla tomó un color negro antes de encender y pedir una contraseña. Edward le dictó la contraseña que hace tiempo había obtenido por medio de la mente de la profesora de mecanografía. Alice se mantenía atenta al futuro, ese día por suerte su don había permanecido trabajando activamente.

Finalmente la pantalla tomó un color azul celeste para darle forma a la imagen de fondo. Un arrecife con peces de distintos colores y tamaños, pequeñas burbujas casi transparentes se veían alrededor de ellos. Emmett tomó control del _mouse _y con un ligero clic, la popular página _Google _apareció en la pantalla.

Tecleó unas palabras y miles de sugerencias aparecieron en respuesta.

Una visión llegó a la mente de Alice. Ella frunció los labios mientras intentaba descifrar las formas borrosas en su mente.

—Cinco minutos —murmuró después de haber descifrado la visión con dificultad.

Emmett le echó un vistazo y asintió. Cliqueó a la primera página rápidamente.

_Telequinesis:_

_La telequinesis o telequinesia es, en el marco de la parapsicología y otras pseudociencias relacionadas con el estudio de lo paranormal, el fenómeno consistente en el desplazamiento de objetos mediante una acción a distancia sin que intervenga ningún medio físico conocido. En parapsicología, se clasifica a la telequinesis como uno de los fenómenos de la macropsicoquinesia (fenómenos físicos observables directamente). Esta es a su vez una rama de la psicoquinesia, que es la influencia directa que ejerce un sujeto sobre un sistema físico sin que intervenga instrumento o energía física conocida o concebible._

_Aunque los estudiosos de lo paranormal sostienen que se han llevado a cabo muchos experimentos sobre la telequinesis, la existencia de este fenómeno no es aceptada por la comunidad científica._

—Telequinesis —susurró Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Los seis leyeron la información precipitadamente. Emmett se apresuró a apagar la computadora unos minutos más tarde. Las manos de Bella se movían intranquilas después de procesar la información. Ahora ella también tendría que lidiar con los cambios que su don traería como consecuencia.

Jasper se levantó rápidamente al sentir un flujo de nuevos sentimientos golpearlo repentinamente.

—Dos minutos —murmuró Alice.

Cerró los ojos y acarició sus sienes en círculos, presionando suavemente. Forzar el futuro era algo que ella nunca había intentado, y su débil mente comenzaba a reclamárselo con fuertes punzadas.

Rosalie caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de girar el pomo para salir éste lo hizo. Escuchó las voces apagadas detrás de la puerta y tensó su cuerpo. Miró sobre su hombro a sus amigos.

—La profesora está aquí —anunció.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de esconderse detrás de la última fila de computadoras, antes de que la puerta se abriera estrepitosamente.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando sintió el ambiente llenarse de aquellas emociones que tanto evitaba. Odiaba la sensación que le provocaban. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no permitiría que más pesadillas lo atormentaran por ello.

Alice contuvo un grito de dolor con las imágenes que ahora se reproducían sin control en su mente, cada una de ellas acompañada de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza y cerró los ojos en un vano intento por desaparecerlas.

Edward hizo una mueca de terror cuando los pensamientos de su profesora de mecanografía y su profesor de gimnasia se filtraron en su mente. No le gustaba escucharlos. Pero lamentablemente su don los captaba sin tregua.

Emmett, Bella y Rosalie hicieron una mueca de desprecio mientras los gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban por toda la estancia. Los seis temblaban ligeramente ante los sonidos tan nuevos que eran para ellos.

Los ojos de los seis se cristalizaron ligeramente mientras intentaban contener las lágrimas que luchaban por desbordarse. Y es que escuchar y presenciar a tus profesores teniendo sexo, que tan respetados son para ti a pesar de todo, a los escasos ocho años de edad, no era algo muy agradable para vivir.

Después de un par de largas horas, sus profesores desaparecieron de allí.

La tensión se sentía en el aire. Se movían incómodamente y evitaba mirarse a los ojos mutuamente, jamás hablaron sobre ello.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente entre las prácticas secretas para que Bella aprendiera a dominar su nuevo don, transformándose rápidamente en meses, pronto cumplirían los nueve años. Era extraño y poco presenciado que tus amigos cumplieran años el mismo día que tú. Pero era posible. Ellos eran la prueba.

Sus madres se reunían continuamente, organizando entusiasmadamente el cumpleaños de sus pequeños. Lo que les facilitaba el reunirse sin levantar sospechas.

—Mamá está muy feliz con nuestro cumpleaños, creo que planea una fiesta en grande —anunció Bella rodando los ojos.

Habían comprobado que el don de Bella era tan débil aún que las emociones fuertes tales como el enojo o la irritación lo facilitaban, ya que el cuerpo de Bella actuaba por instinto y su don salía sin necesitar forzarlo.

—Mamá está igual, esta mañana quiso probarme vestidos de princesas para la fiesta —hizo una mueca Rosalie mientras lo recordaba.

Las pequeñas a pesar de su edad, no eran muy devotas a los cuentos de hadas.

Podía haber miles de niñas entusiasmadas con una princesa de pomposo vestido rosa repleto de brillos, y su príncipe azul montado en un corcel blanco, pero ellas no. Las experiencias vividas a lo largo de sus escasos años de edad les impedían soñar con lujosos castillos y dragones malvados.

Habían aprendido a diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. Jamás podrían comprarlas con aquellas historias fantasiosas.

—Era un lindo vestido —Jasper se encogió de hombros con simpleza y tomó otro bocado de su tarta de frutas.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos con furia contenida.

—No lo era, un vestido de princesas falsas nunca lo es —declaró.

Bella asintió.

—Los cuentos de hadas no existen, todo es falso —su voz escueta y fría como el hielo.

Queriendo utilizar la furia que repentinamente se había almacenado dentro de ella comenzó a comer de su tarta de frutas, utilizando su mente únicamente para alimentarse.

Alice miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, sin haberse acostumbrado aún a verla utilizar su don. Sacudió su mano debajo de la cuchara de su hermana, comprobando que no había más que aire puro. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Extraño —susurró, refiriéndose al don peculiar de su gemela.

—Lo sé, todavía no veo normal que Bella coma sin utilizar sus manos —dijo Edward.

Miró como Bella masticaba el bocado mientras la cuchara cortaba otro trozo de la tarta como si tuviese vida propia para llevarlo a su boca y repetir el procedimiento.

Bella sonrió ligeramente y tragó el bocado.

—Me estoy acostumbrando, a veces pienso que es un sueño, luego lo intento utilizando mi enfado y me doy cuenta de que es real —se encogió de hombros con simpleza y abrió la boca una vez más para tomar otro bocado.

Emmett asintió efusivamente.

—Me pregunto si Rose y yo vamos a tener dones también —dijo con anhelo.

Los cuatro que ya poseían poderes lo miraron con desconcierto. Ellos querían despachar sus dones, volver a la normalidad y tener amigos como cualquier persona. ¿Y Emmett quería un don? Parece que Emmett pensaba diferente.

Alice frunció los labios.

—Sí, es lo más obvio, tal vez tarden mucho como con Bella, pero estoy segura de que llegaran.

Rose sonrió ligeramente y Emmett saltó con entusiasmo sobre su silla.

—Espero que tengas razón como siempre —dijo haciendo alusión a su don —, no quiero que tarden demasiado.

Lamentablemente Emmett no sabía lo que pedía.

Como era común, Alice tenía razón. No, Emmett no tendría que esperar mucho para ver su sueño realizado.

* * *

><p>Último capítulo beteado y publicado. Escuchen pequeñas, si voy a seguir el fic, esa es la idea. Prometo que pronto estaré de regreso. Pero Veritoxs está beteando los capítulos y por ahora no quiero darle más trabajo. Pueden seguirme en mis diferentes cuentas si quieren hablar conmigo directamente o tienen dudas.<p>

Pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

O agregarme en Facebook: Alessa Masllentyle Twifics.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o simplemente por hablar pueden encontrarme en ambas cuentas.

Las ama y agradece su infinita paciencia.

Alessa*~


End file.
